Musical Imagines
by PinkyKupkake
Summary: A collection of musical oneshots. Feel free to request a song or character.
1. Chapter 1

"Ugh," Jennifer said. She was the only other girl in the glade and they were making her cook. Today they were doing hamburgers.

Of course, she had Frypan to help out. Thank goodness for that, because the line of boys who now filed into the kitchen was growing larger by the second. Jennifer hustled about, passing out hamburgers to each boy.

Newt was the last boy in line that day, as he always was. He liked to make sure that everyone was able to eat before he ate himself.

"Hi, Jennifer," he smiled at the girl.

"Hi!"

"How are you?" He was always so nice.

She wondered if he ever thought of himself at all. "Good, thanks," she said. "Eating last again, huh?"

"Yup." He grinned. "I heard the hamburgers are really good."

"They are," she said, ready to put the burger together. But just when she was going to get the buns, she found they'd run out! She looked around, panicked.

"What's wrong?" the boy asked.

"I ran out of buns," Jennifer said.

All of a sudden, an old man appeared in the corner of the room. He had wild, curly hair and a large nose. He was holding an electric guitar. Walking towards the stunned Gladers, he began to whisper inaudible words.

"What's he saying?" Frypan asked.

As the man got closer, the words become more clear. "My anaconda don't. My anaconda don't."

"Oh no," Newt muttered.

The man jumped out suddenly, taking a fantastic pose, complete with jazz hands. "My anaconda DON'T WANT NONE UNLESS YOU GOT BUNS, HON!"

Suddenly, an entire choir manifested behind him, singing in harmony with him. They sang some unmentionable things, causing some of the boys to blush, other boys to cry and still some to start fighting with each other.

"Stop this right this instant!" said Jennifer.

"No!" said the old man.

And then the man disappeared anyway, leaving the kitchen in complete disarray.

Amid the chaos, Newt turned to Jennifer. "Uh, so - can I have my burger now? I don't really need the bun."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all so much for your reviews! Thank you to Mazerunnerlover2002 for this song suggestion! Hope you enjoy! **

Jennifer wandered around the Glade nervously. After the drama with the weird singing man had died down, everything seemed to be calm. Still, she didn't feel very calm.  
She could feel everyone's eyes on her, as if this was all her fault. She couldn't help it if they ran out of buns! That was Frypan's job, anyway.  
But she couldn't stop thinking about everything that happened. It just seemed weird. How could the old man and the choir get there? They couldn't have been in the box.  
Jennifer shook her arms. "Shake it off, Jen. Just shake it off," she whispered to herself.  
When she went to turn around, she accidentally walked into someone. "Don't sing!" she yelped.  
But it was just one of the boys. "I wasn't going to!" he said.  
Jennifer grabbed his arm and took a deep breath. "Sorry. I'm just - sorry."  
"Uh, okay," the boy gave Jennifer a strange look and walked away.  
Suddenly, Gally walked up to Jennifer. "Hey, are you okay?" he asked. "You look kind of - stressed out."  
"I don't know," Jennifer said. "Ever since that weird guy showed up I've been feeling really weird."  
"I'm sure it won't happen again," he replied.  
"Yeah, but what if it does?" she said. "Everyone thinks it's my fault."  
"Shake it off," Gally said.  
"I'm trying! Can't everyone see that I'm trying?" Jennifer burst into tears.  
"Um - don't cry," Gally muttered. "Should I call the Med-Jacks?"  
"No!" she cried. "I'm okay. I'm okay. I just need to shake it off."  
Just then, she heard footsteps. Immediately, she and Gally turned.  
There he was! The old man with the big nose. This time he was wearing a curly blonde wig. "Did someone say...shake it off?"  
"No," Jen whispered. "No, please, no."  
Gally rolled his eyes.  
The man came up closer to Jennifer, his obedient choir following right behind. The man stared at the girl in silence for a few uncomfortable seconds. Then he burst into song. "I STAY OUT TOO LATE!"  
"GOT NOTHING IN MY BRAIN! That's what people say, ooh ooh, that's what people say!"  
"Please stop," Jen whimpered.  
"I go on too many dates, but I can't make them stay!"  
"Please go away," she prayed.  
"At least that's what people say! Ooh ooh!"  
"This is really weird," Gally said.  
"But I keep cruising! Can't stop won't stop moving! It's like I got this music in my mind sayin' it's gonna be alright!"  
The choir joined in with spectacular harmonies.  
"'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play! And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate! Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake! Shake it off! Shake it off!"  
Some of the boys in the Glade started having a dance party. Others had begun to fight each other. Jen didn't know why they fought, or why they danced. She just cried.  
Gally patted Jen on the shoulder. "There, there," he coughed. "Don't - um - don't cry."  
The song continued. Jen curled up into a ball and cried still. This was all her fault! If she hadn't said "shake it off" a million times, none of this would have happened.  
"Gally," she said, "I'm so sorry!"  
"Hey, hey, hey," he said. There had been a pause in the singing. He got up and walked in front of the choir and the mysterious man. "Just think while you been getting down and out about the liars and the dirty dirty cheats of the world, you could have been getting down to this, sick, beat," he said, his voice all too rhythmic.  
In that moment, Newt joined in, and the two boys rapped together. "My ex-man brought his new girlfriend! She's like 'oh my god', but I'm just gonna shake! And to the fella over there with the hella good hair, won't you come on over baby? We can shake, shake, shake."  
They both looked at each other, smiled, and sang with the choir: "Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, and the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, baby I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it off, shake it off!"  
Jen promised to herself that she would never shake it off again. 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks so much for all your reviews! Thanks to QuinnDeRavensborough ****for the idea to do High School Musical!**

Jennifer woke up with tears in her eyes. She wasn't surprised. She'd been crying all night. "Why does that man keep appearing?" she'd asked herself. "How did he get there? How could they all fit in the box?" The questions had been torturing her constantly. In fact, they'd been torturing her so much that she hadn't been talking to anyone. She would look at them, and give yes and no answers, but not much else. She couldn't risk it.  
Crying, on the other hand, wasn't at all risky. So that's all Jennifer did - cry so that everything would be okay.  
Not that the other boys knew. "Hey!" one boy said. "Are you okay?"  
She only wept in response.  
"Can we come in?" another asked.  
Just crying.  
There was some muttering outside the door to her room, and then it opened.  
"You first."  
"No, you."  
"Ugh, stop it."  
"Can't we just leave?" the boys quarreled.  
"STOP!" Minho came tumbling in through the door, clearly having been pushed.  
Jennifer looked up a moment to see the boys staring, but then fell back to her pillow and cried.  
"Are you okay?" Minho asked.  
"Obviously she's not okay," Newt snapped.  
"Go away," Jen sniffled before bursting into tears again.  
"Let's just go," a boy from the back said.  
"We're not leaving," Newt said.  
Some of the boys reluctantly sat down next to the sobbing girl.  
"Hey, I know this is kind of freaking you out," Minho said.  
Jessica spoke some words that were inaudible over the sound of her crying.  
"You're not alone in this," Newt said softly.  
Jen stopped crying and looked up at the boys. "You mean - we're all in this together?" she asked, sniffling.  
"Of course," Newt said. "We're - all - in this together."  
Jen smiled at Newt for what felt like forever. When he looked confused, she knew she'd been smiling for a bit too long. "Can I give you a hug?"  
"Ew!" a younger boy cried. "Gross!"  
Newt rolled his eyes. "Of course," he smiled.  
Jen reached up and hugged him.  
All of a sudden, a voice came from the corner of the room. "Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Way. Too. Physical," it said.  
Jen shivered. It couldn't be! She hadn't said anything. "Oh no," she whimpered, retreating from Newt's embrace and covering her head with her pillow.  
"Oh yes," the voice said.  
This time a young girl stood with the old man. She had a piano with her and was beginning to play. Also, Ryan Gosling was there.  
The strange man and his choir started chanting. "Together, together, together everyone! Together, together, together, come on let's have some fun! Together, we're there for each other every time, together, together, come on, let's do this right!"  
They all sang and danced. "Here and now its time for celebration! I finally figured it out (yeah yeah) That all our dreams have no limitations! That's what its all about(yeah yeah) Everyone is special in their own way! We make each other strong (we make each other strong) Were not the same! Were different in a good way! Together's where we belong!"  
All of the Gladers suddenly appeared and started a complex dance routine that was perfectly in sync, despite the fact that Jessica was sure that they had never practiced. "WE'RE ALL IN THIS TOGETHER! Once we know that we are, we're all stars, and we see that! WE'RE ALL IN THIS TOGETHER! And it shows when we stand, hand in hand, make our dreams come true!"  
The boys finished with jazz hands.  
"Thank you!" the mysterious man said. "You're all great."  
The man, the girl with the piano, and Ryan Gosling quickly ran off.  
Jennifer shook her head. She'd run out of tears to cry, but this time she didn't feel like she needed to. Maybe this was just going to be life from that point forward.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Nose: Thank you so much again for all your great reviews and requests! We chose Blank Space by Taylor Swift for this chapter. Hope you enjoy and continue to review and request!**

Jennifer sat in the grass, furiously writing on a tattered piece of paper. This was the only way she could get her feelings out. The recent musical events that had taken place in The Glade were all too much for her to handle. She wasn't doing much work anymore, but her emotional state was so fragile that the boys simply tiptoed around her and allowed her to relax whenever possible.

On occasion, a boy stopped by and tried to say something to her. The fiery glare in her eyes was enough to scare them away. Some boys even tried to read the paper, but she would always snatch it away (and sometimes growl like an angry animal).

She wrote and wrote until her mind was exhausted and her pencil was slowing down. She was almost finished with this particular piece of paper - she was just looking for one perfect word to finish it off.

"Just this one blank space," she murmured.

Just then, she felt something chill in the air. Immediately, she felt a block of ice-cold dread in her stomach. "Oh no," she said.

A familiar laugh rang behind her. "Did somebody say...blank space?"

The same old man stood behind her, accompanied by the young blonde girl and Ryan Gosling. Background music began to play, and the man sang.

"Nice to meet you, where you been? I could show you incredible things. Magic, madness, heaven, sin. Saw you there and I thought, oh my god, look at that face! You look like my next mistake. Love's a game, wanna play?"

"Oh my god," Jen said, standing up. "I can't do this anymore."

"Wrong part!" the old man said. "New money, suit and tie, I can read you like a magazine! Ain't it funny rumors fly, and I know you heard about me - so hey, let's be friends, I'm dying to see how this one ends, grab your passport and my hand, I could make the bad guys good for a weekend..."

As he continued into the chorus, all the boys in the Glade joined in, dancing and singing. Newt even had a solo.

"I've got a blank space baby, and I'll write your name!" he belted out happily.

Jen cried as she watched tiny unicorns fly around the old man's head while he played guitar. Ryan Gosling was doing the Macarena. Everyone was having a great time- except Jen.

"I'm sick of this!" Jen wailed, looking to the sky. "This is the worst thing ever!"

Suddenly, Ben Stiller appeared and joined in, leading the choreography. Jen sourly noted that she was never taught the choreography, so she couldn't dance with them even if she wanted.

The singing and the dancing continued. The old man sang about cherry lips and crystal skies, but Jen wondered how he would know about any of that. Then she looked closer and saw that he was wearing red lipstick.

She giggled softly. Maybe this whole thing wasn't so bad. Before she knew what was happening, she had joined in on the singing.

Somewhere between feeling sorry for herself and starting to sing, she found herself spinning and dancing along with the choreography. Somehow, she already knew how to move with the group.

She realized that she DID know the choreography. It was in her heart. It had been there all along.


End file.
